United 8: The Last Jedi
by Matthew1985
Summary: Continuing the adventures of the Enterprise crew and our Heroes in the galaxy far, far away!
1. The Beacon

**United, Part 7**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

 _Captain's log, stardate:_ 69465.5, _it's been several months since the Enterprise and her crew have gone through the Vortex to the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker, captain of my old ship, the_ USS Stargazer, _has asked that we rendezvous with his ship to the coordinates. He has called upon his son, Luke, captain of the flagship of the Klingon Empire: Kronos I, to join him._

"Captain Picard to the Bridge, please." Data, the first officer said over the ship's PA system.

Jean-Luc Picard, who celebrated his 80th birthday, walked to the Bridge of the Enterprise-E.

"Report, Mr. Data." "Sir, we have received alerts from both Captain Skywalkers that they are reaching the coordinates for the rendezvous. They are requesting ship-to-ship communication."

Picard faced the front. "By all means, Mr. Data. Open a channel to the Stargazer." The face of Anakin Skywalker and his daughter Leia appeared. "Captain, it is good to see you again."

"And you, Captain. Is your son ready for channel sharing?" Luke's face appeared, "Captain, Father."

Picard smiled. "Gentlemen, we are venturing into the Vortex, hopefully not for the last time. If anything should happen, whereas one of us doesn't survive the jump, I hope you have a safe journey, wherever you go." Anakin and Luke agreed, "We are ready to meet our fate. Both of us are old and weak. I am ready to leave this life." "I understand, Captain. The Force is strong with you, but you are not as strong in It as you used to be." Anakin chuckled, "Quite right, Jean-Luc."

Picard inhaled and exhaled, sighing, "I hope that we meet again, in some way, shape or form. If any of us lose each other's memories, be it from Q or some other entity, the Enterprise is prepared for the turnout and the consequences."

"May the Force be with us all."


	2. The Beacon II

**Chapter 2:**  
 **The Beacon II**

On board the _Raddus,_ a woman gasped and dropped her beacon. "Are you alright, General?" "I'm fine, Captain." Poe Dameron, the X-wing ace, looked at the

hand. "No bleeding, just redness." Poe picked up the beacon, that glowed a bright blue. "Is there a malfunction, General?" C-3PO asked. "I don't know," Leia

replied. "It's never done this before."

Just then, an alert sounded. "Admiral, sensors are detecting a rift in space." Ackbar said, "Analyze that anomaly and report." "I can't make heads or tails of it."

A moment longer, "The anomaly is gone." Leia asked, "Any ships in that vicinity?" The young officer looked at her CO, 'None detected." "It might be just a

glitch, Ma'am." "No, '3PO, that was no glitch. Someone is out there. The question is who."


	3. The Vortex Revisited

**Chapter 3:**

 **Vortex Revisited**

"We've made it through, Captain. Cloaking device is up and running. They can't see us." "Well done, everyone!"

Picard said. "Data, anything new?" "No, sir. Nothing. Either the device is now broken we detected earlier or has stopped transmitting at the previous frequency."

LaForge turned in his chair at the engineering station on the Bridge, "Captain, I localized the signal: It's a palm-sized beacon and its coming from that large

cruiser down there. I scanned for the lost com badge, nothing." "A beacon?" "Yes, sir," LaForge said. "Fascinating." Turning towards the viewscreen. "Why would

a beacon be detected on our scans?" Data answered, "Perhaps the reason could be of who is holding the device." "Who?" "In our past travels, we have collected

samples of everyone who has boarded this vessel and inputted the DNA in our ships medical records." LaForge, "Yeah, Data. And since each DNA fragment was

programmed as a frequency, we can know, through proximity scans, who also holds the beacon." "Dr. Crusher, to the Bridge, please." "On my way, Captain."

Beverly Crusher enters the Bridge, "Reporting as ordered, Captain." "Play the frequency of the beacon." The frequency played and then stopped. "Now, the DNA

frequency of the holder of that device can tell us who is the possessor and where he/she is. Dr. Crusher, please pull up the DNA frequencies of our previous

travels to this Vortex and the persons who boarded this ship." Bev went to station, "Sickbay, transfer to Bridge." "How long?" "5 minutes." Looking at his

android officer, "Mr. Data, speed that up, if possible." Data nodded. "Intriguing. 2 signals have green-lit. One onboard this vessel; the other, is on that ship."

Data was astounded, to say the least. "Name?"


	4. The Raddus

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **The Raddus**_

"General, that signal is back, and it's gotten stronger. It's materializing." "Holy shit!" Poe Dameron exclaimed, slowly.

"What kind of ship can do something like that?" Finn asked. Finn had recovered fully from his battle with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. "I know only of one ship

that can do that," smiled Leia. "It's our friends from the other universe." Looking to the com station, "Signal that ship at once." "Yes, General."

 **On the Enterprise:**

"Sir, we're being hailed, audio only." Worf announced "On speakers." "Attention, unidentified craft, please state your purpose." Picard ordered, "Open a

channel." "Open!"

"Attention Rebel cruiser, this is the USS Enterprise. We've detected a signal from Princess Leia Organa. We are here to assist." Turning his attention to his

former FO, "Picard to Riker?" "Titan here, Captain. We are receiving." "Disengage your cloak, Will. Let our friends see us what we're made of." Grinning, "Yes,

sir. Mr. Tuvok, disengage cloak and open torpedo bays." "Torpedoes armed and loaded, sir." Deanna looked at her husband, "Cloak disengaged."

 **Raddus:**

"Holy Shit!" Poe said, "There's two of them." "And more are coming, Captain." Lt. Connix said. Leia looked to her fighting ace, "Another word like that and I'll

have you demoted, Captain." "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"FO fighters emerging from enemy cruisers." Leia said, "Engage those fighters, Poe. Do what you do best." "Yes, Ma'am."

 **Enterprise:  
**  
"Enemy fighters are attacking the cruisers while others are intercepting us." Lt. Rogers announced. "Orders, Captain." "Mr. Worf, DaH!" "Aye, sir. Code

sequence sent."

Klingon battle cruisers engaged the First Order. Resistance X-wing pilots headed toward the Star Destroyers. The _Finalizer_ is firing its weapons. The

Dreadnaughts are firing theirs The _Supremacy_ comes into view. Bombers are successful in destroying the cruisers.

The Star Destroyers Finalizer and the Supremacy escape.

 **On the Raddus:  
**  
People are cheering their victory. Poe and Finn celebrate and next day, Finn asks the question, "Where's Rey?"

Captain Picard and Data board the Raddus and greet the General. "Madame General, it is good to see you again." "Good to see you, too, Captain. I believe

you remember Poe Dameron and Finn."

"Yes, of course." Finn asks, "Captain, thank you for helping in this battle. I must ask you: Where's Rey?" "Rey is on the island. We left her there to find Jedi

Master Luke Skywalker."

Leia pleads, "Please go and bring them back." "We will."


	5. Ach-To

**Chapter 5:**

 **Ach-To**

Rey approaches Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, with Luke's lightsaber in hand. Luke takes it, looks at it, then at her. With one arm, he throws his old weapon behind him. He walks past the "intruder." Rey looks back him, confused. "Master Skywalker?"

She approaches Luke's hut, and explains why she is there. She heard a sound behind her. Three figures appeared in primitive robes. Chewbacca approaches.

Rey keeps knocking. "Go away!" Luke says. Just then, the door comes off the hinges. The Wookie comes and growls at him. "Chewie, what are you doing here?" Rey approached and said, "He said 'You're coming back with us.'" "How did you find me?" "That question has a long answer, General." A robed man appeared and removed his hood. "Captain?!" Jean-Luc approached, "We discovered your location from General Solo, Finn, Poe, and through on-board analysis of the beacon that you carry and Leia carries, we were able to find you." "Yes, but how did you find me?" Looking to Rey, Luke asked. "Through Poe's map, given to him by Lor San Tekka, 2 years prior." "Lor San Tekka is dead, I'm sure." "There's more, but we have to get to the Falcon." Rey said. "The Falcon? Wait, where's Han?" "General Solo is dead. Killed by his son." Picard answered.

"The Resistance needs you, Master Skywalker." "What do you want me to do, travel around the galaxy, defeat the First Order with my lightsaber? You're wasting your time. Go away."

"I won't leave without you." Rey and Picard caught up from last time they both saw each other.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Rey asked. "Other than beam him aboard the Enterprise, no."

Data, who was surveying the island, approached the trio. "Captain, I've found a tree that has an opening."

They go to the tree, and Rey enters the tree and see the sunlight beaming on a small collection of books. "Who are you?" Rey was startled by the voice. "I'm Rey." "Where are you from, Rey?" Picard and Data turn. Rey looks at the two men, then back at Luke. "From nowhere." "No one's from "nowhere.'" "Jakku." Admittedly, Luke said, "Okay, that's pretty much "nowhere.""

"Why are you here?" Luke asked. "To learn about the Force. Something inside me has always been there. Now, it's awake. And, I'm afraid. I know it is the Force, but I don't know what to do with it. I need help." Luke said, "And you came to me! You need a teacher, but I can't teach you." Luke breathed, "You see these? These are the ancient texts of the Jedi, the last remnants of the Jedi code and religion. You are free to read them. Because of what happened, I will never train another to be a Jedi." Luke walks toward the entrance to the cave in the tree. " I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi to end." They followed him out. "What about Leia, Master Skywalker?" Picard asked. "Yes, she sent us here to find hope. If you can not provide that hope, she deserves to know." Luke said. "I regret that you and your crew have become involved, Captain Picard. This time, there's nothing I can do to help. Tell Leia I'm sorry."


	6. Finale

**Finale**

The crew of the Enterprise find a way to defeat Snoke, with Kylo Ren/Ben Solo's help, and Rey with him. After destroying Snoke's ship and disabling all First Order ships and putting all officers, including General Hux, into Resistance prisons cells, Ben Solo returns to the Light Side and he and Rey emerge as Masters of the Force, allowing Luke to pass on to be one with the Force at an old age.

The crew of the Enterprise return to the known galaxy with Rey, Finn, and Poe fighting the Borg taking command of several Federation and Klingon ships.

Live Long and Prosper and May the Force be with you!


End file.
